


Go on and kiss the girl

by GwynethOnyxDark



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Based on a Little Mermaid song, F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Girls Kissing, Girls' Night Out, Inner Dialogue, Kiss The Girl, Mild Language, Pearl is a disaster lesbian, Pearls POV, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwynethOnyxDark/pseuds/GwynethOnyxDark
Summary: Pearl and Marina are going to a restaurant together to take some time away from work. Marina sees this as a girls night out, while Pearl, on the other hand, sees this more like a date. As both girls dine in the restaurant, a certain song in the restaurant plays by the band within, possibly making things worse for the idol. Will Marina accepts her for what she's about to do?
Relationships: Agent 4 & Marie (Splatoon), Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Kudos: 14





	Go on and kiss the girl

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written by me and was originally from Wattpad, and so, I moved it here. This story is also based on the real song too

Both Pearl and Marina were invited to go to a restaurant and hang out together. Marina was in the driver's seat as Pearl was in the front passenger seat next to her. Both planned a girl's night out to hang out together and talk to each other about plans in the future for future songs and even they're lives even. Pearl was wearing what is some dark pink pants, fancy shiny white shoes, a white button-up shirt with her logo printed on it in a long-sleeved pattern, and her silver rings. Pearl felt like she didn't need her crown for this little "Girls night out". She then looked over to Marina with a little bit of shyness within her eyes to see what Marina was wearing. She was wearing a very beautiful black dress that when in the light, looked like a green hue and it sort of had this glittery effect to it even though there was no glitter on it. Pearl blushed a little bit from staring at her partner. She then lets out a nervous sigh to maybe at least calm her nerves since she's in front of the girl that she might be even falling in love with. But many thoughts were already going through her mind on how the girl's night out thing will turn out. Maybe it will flunk on her performance to act formally for once. Sure, she's done this before with men, but none of them isn't this thrilling. Or maybe she wasn't that desperate to be with someone at the time. Now, things are different. The gender is the same as hers and she's known this octoling for a good three years. So she shouldn't be afraid, right?

Then why was her hearts racing and her face heating up? Maybe she's was just nervous or anxious. This is normal, right?

Plus, the silence wasn't making it any better. All she could hear was white static-like noise from the radio along with the engine of the car underneath her. Pearl looks up to see that the location that both girls were heading is close, so she needs to control her breathing and herself. She then balled her hands into fists close to her chest, breathing in and out to calm her nerves at least enough where she can act like her normal self.

'You can do this, Hime. You've done this before. So don't act like an idiot in front of Marina.' This was a mental note that Pearl told herself before Marina stops the car in a parking lot in front of a large restaurant. Marina removed the key from its ignition and then looked at Pearl.

"This is the place that you wanted to take us, right? I had to follow the coordinates from your phone, and I hope we got here on time." Marina asked the inkling who was unnoticeably trembling in the passenger's seat. Pearl saw the restaurant that she has taken her previous boyfriends in and nods to the octoling next to her. But then, Pearl squeaked out some words so she wouldn't look too suspicious.

"Y-Yeah! This is it. You'll...I think you'll like it. They have their own band in there, so it's like free music, and...stuff. Hell, I even booked us a booth in there that will have the whole view of the place, along with the view of the sunset out here. " Pearl blurted out the rest from her throat. '"Stuff?" Way to go, Pearl. Marina doesn't know what kind of stuff we're talking about, ya idiot.' Pearl mentally slapped herself as she gets out of the car quickly, and the octoling following her behind. Marina was very excited about Pearl's generosity, and couldn't help but to pick up the inkling from behind and hug her tightly. Pearl squeaked loudly as she felt the octoling's tight embrace.

"Awe, Pearlie you're so sweet. You shouldn't have." Marina then lets out a small giggle from the statement that she just said. Pearl could get used to this. After that small hug that Pearl had to undergo with Marina, they both stepped into the restaurant, and they placed in their tickets to seat at the seat that has the view of the sunset and the view of the whole restaurant to fully hear the band from upstairs. The waiter leads them up there which was already made ready. Marina became even more baffled by Pearl's generosity as they were then sat down.

"This is amazing Pearlie. You did all of this for us?" Marina asked Pearl with a very surprised tone. Pearl shyly nods.

"Yep. I... Uh... I wanted to do something different is all. Instead of going to that run down cafe, I thought we could go here instead." Pearl tries to speak calmly to the octoling's surprised curiosity and to answer her in the best way she could. Both have ordered their food and drinks, talked for what seemed to be hours, until they then hear the speakers go off from below asking if everyone is having a goodnight so far which the crowd from below responded with a yeah, and so the guy then announced a new song that will be playing in a minute that is called "Kiss The Girl." The crowd went wild for a moment then falls back to silence to go back to what they were previously doing. Marina seemed distracted for a moment so Pearl can have time to collect her thoughts. However, it seems like some people had to stay silent just to listen to music because the restaurant fell quiet.

"There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her..."

Those words rang into Pearl's sharp ears. She was beginning to question her decision about bringing Marina here. But, she realized that she's starting to exaggerate the situation at hand. She did all this for Marina secretly, so she can't back down now.

"And you don't know why,

But you're dying to try,

You wanna kiss the girl.

Yes, you want her,

Look at her, you know you do.

It's possible she wants you too,

There's one way to ask her.

It don't take a word, not a single word,

Go on and kiss the girl..."

'Oh cod.' Pearl mentally states. Her cheeks and at the beginning of her ears were showing a more pinkish tint. Pearl couldn't find the confidence to speak anymore. Her throat has gone dry and the pain from her beating hearts against her chest was rising. Her body was beginning to tense up slowly as more anxiety was building. Marina looked back to the window to see the sunset was setting on top of the horizon as the orangish-red colors shone in the window and it shimmered onto Marina's skin and eyes, giving them what looks like a golden color.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la,

My oh my,

Looks like the boy's too shy,

Ain't gonna kiss the girl.

Sha-la-la-la-la-la,

Ain't that sad,

It's such a shame, too bad

You're gonna miss the girl...

Go on and kiss the girl."

"Such a beautiful view, isn't it Pearlie?" Marina then spoke up after staring at the window for a minute to ask Pearl about the view. Pearl's mind kind of went on its own accord for a second as she then responds. 

"Y-Yeah. It sure is... L-Like you..." Pearl quietly squeaked out. Marina then turned her head to face Pearl with a somewhat confused look

"Uh... What was that last part? I didn't quite catch that." Pearl then tensed up a little and played it off as if nothing happened.

"E-Eh. Nothing. It's... nothing..." Pearl knew that was a lie as Marina then looked back at the window to enjoy the view again. Pearl then looked down in defeat realizing that she just made a fool of herself just now.

"Now's your moment,

Floating in a blue lagoon.

Boy, you better do it soon,

The time will be better.

She don't say a word,

And she won't say a word,

Until you kiss that girl."

Pearl was now fiddling with her fingers nervously. She wasn't sure what to say now. But, she can't just sit there and let Marina sit there in boredom. So after a couple of seconds pass, Pearl was able to at least croak out the octoling's name to get her attention.

"H-Hey...? Rina...?" That was all she could muster to say. To her relief, the octoling heard Pearl's soft voice. She then turned her head to face the inkling in front of her. Pearl became even more nervous now that she has the octoling's full attention along with the unique green eyes staring back into her golden star-shaped ones. 'Cod, why is a simple thing like talking now so hard to do?!' Pearl was now mentally slapping herself in the face. She couldn't even speak now Marina just continued to stare at Pearl with curiosity. Pearl just continued to look down at the table with golden eyes on her plate and fiddled with her fingers.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la,

My oh my,

Looks like the boy's too shy,

Ain't gonna kiss the girl.

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Ain't that sad

It's such a shame, too bad, you're gonna miss the girl."

"What is it, Pearlie?" It was like Pearl's hearing started to fade away from so much ink flushing within her cheeks and ears. Steam is practically coming out of her ears if Marina could see it. She then takes in a breath, and her flushed face now looking up at Marina's swarthy one.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Don't be scared,

You better be prepared,

Go on and kiss the girl.

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Don't stop now,

Don't try to hide it,

How you wanna kiss the girl?

Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl."

Pearl then gets up slowly, which causes the octoling to flinch a bit, wondering what Pearl was doing. The inkling knows that she doesn't have that much time left, because the curiosity and a hint of impatience were written on Marina's face. It was beginning to show, so Pearl needs to hurry up and express the feelings that she has for her. But, it was so hard for the inkling that her face was flushed so deeply that she began to hear her hearts beat in her ears. Now she was sitting directly next, and in front of the partner that she has worked with.

"P-Pearlie...?" Pearl's nickname was heard within her almost deaf ears now. She couldn't hold it in anymore now. It was now or never.

"Oh, kiss the girl, kiss the girl

La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la

Go on and kiss the girl

La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la

Go on and kiss the girl."

Pearl continued to stay silent through this. Both girls continued to say nothing else as they continue to stare in wonder and confusion, though mainly Marina was the confused one, Pearl knew the scene was just about right for them both. Pearl then took the chance before Marina says anything else to ruin the mood, she gently takes Marina's hand from their thigh and held it close to her chest. The octoling looked closely as Pearl's slow but gentle movements. She has never seen this side of Pearl before. The serenity like aura that Pearl was giving off was indicating to Marina that Pearl was silently telling her to relax as well. Pearl could feel Marina's breathing against her face a little bit and realized how close both of them are together. Pearl honestly really wanted to pull away from being this close to her partner, but seeing how accepting Marina was being, and being this close to each other, then it all started to click.

"Sha la la la la la

Float along

And listen to the song

The song say, kiss the girl...

Sha la la la la

Music play

Do what the music say

Go on and kiss the girl..."

Pearl realized that maybe, just maybe, Marina wants this as well. But then all of her worries are now stepped aside to finally take the risk that she's been previously dreading now no longer her worries. She then leaned closer as the breathing from the other girl becomes stronger against her pale skin. The dark lighting, yet romantic atmosphere that the restaurant gave off a bit more comfortable vibes to gives both girls the confidence to press on. Then finally right after the song was over after what felt like an eternity for Pearl, she felt her partner's lips again hers. She flinched a little bit, yet realized into the kiss and hoped that Marina doesn't pull away. If Marina didn't like this, then it would be pretty awkward for them, but they'll just go back to being their usual selves like nothing ever happened. But to Pearl's dismay, she doesn't. Not even the slightest. What surprised Pearl, even more, when she opened one eye to find that Marina... was kissing back.

'She's kissing me back! Does that mean she likes me the same way?!' Pearl mentally spoke to herself again. She was happy that she couldn't help but smile through it. Then she felt Marina's other large hand press against her back to pull her closer for a deeper kiss while Pearl held onto Marina's other hand. For the first time in the inkling's life to ever kiss a girl octoling, and she even began to realize how completely different they both were but somehow, they both even out their differences and work like carrots and peas. Different food choices, but they do work together. After about a minute, Marina lets out to what sounds like a moan. This made Pearl's hearts skip a beat along with her making a sound too.

There was just so much going on that to the point both girl's minds are groggy that they can't think anymore. But Pearl then feels an exhausting feeling of light-headedness. And it just now occurred to her that cephalopods nowadays have to breathe oxygen to survive. And so, Pearl then pulled her lips away from Marina's, feeling bad that she has to pull away from the moment they were sharing. She looks up at Marina's shoulders going up and down from breathing a bit heavily, along with having a very dazed look on her face. Pearl was doing the same thing, yet she needed to confirm that Marina was OK with being kissed by a woman, but before she could say anything else, She feels herself being pulled close again. Her eyes trailed back up to Marina's unique green ones to see this...lust. This hint of lust was within those eyes of the octoling. Pearl's blush became brighter in her face and ears as a bead of sweat began to form on her forehead.

Heavy breathing was heard from the octoling as proximity. Then she felt those lips again kiss her own. This indicated the inkling that Marina was totally fine with this. She practically melted in Marina's touch and kiss and soon she found herself kissing the octoling back. However Pearl wanted to take this kiss to another level, but how was the question. Both of them are sharing a kiss that might have a possibility to be just a one-time thing, so Pearl decided to push aside her worries when she heard Marina moan against her lips. Even if the restaurant they are in was crowded with people, she could hear it through her sensitive ears. Pearl's hand traveled from Marina's waist up the girl's neck placing her somewhat cold fingers onto the swarthy skin at the nape. The octoling seemed to shiver at the contact and made another moaning noise. Pearl felt more and more butterflies build within her stomach along with feeling a surge ripple in her body just hearing Marina's moans, yet it does give her a sensual thought go through her mind. 'What if...? What if I do this...?' Pearl's mind was cloudy and blank at this point along with her ears blocking out the restaurant's sounds, and the only sound, smell, touch and taste she can sense was Marina.

About thirty seconds into the kiss, Marina's tentacles seem to creep they're way to wrap themselves around Pearl's wrist and waist, and that's when Pearl knew that Marina was liking it. Hell, her hair just expressed it for Pearl to feel during the kiss. So, the inkling took this as a sign that the octolings OK with whatever Pearl has in store for her at the moment. And finally, the inkling was now ready to take the risk. Pearl then takes her pale hand and places it against Marina's cheek gently stroking, which to her dismay, the octoling leaned to the touch a little during the kiss. And so, another ten seconds pass and both girls were beginning to feel a bit more desperate into the kiss, since both of they're movements are becoming more and more heated. Pushing and pulling was into play, and then Pearl did something that Marina didn't see coming.

Pearl then begins to caress Marina's bottom lip, asking for entry. Marina flinched a little bit but doesn't pull away from the kiss. She then parted her lips to let Pearl make entry into her mouth. Both girls are now fighting for dominance along with being careful about not trying to poke their tongues from each other's teeth. During their kiss, the waiter came over and was about to ask if they are finished with the food, but seeing the two making out indicated that they shouldn't be disturbed, and so seeing the gold on the table, indicated that they were finished, yet leave them alone, so he takes the plates and the money to pay up and left both of the girls alone respectfully.

However even if they kissed for another minute, it felt like an hour between the two. Once both girls pulled away, a string of saliva being pulled apart from both of the girl's lips after the contact. Both girls are now breathing heavily after holding a kiss that was longer than Pearl's first attempt that it puts it to shame. Pearl saw how dark Marina's blush was and seeing how deeply Marina was breathing indicated the inkling that the octoling loved it. Pearl's lips then curled up to form a deviously looking smirk. Marina was too dazed to see this as then she feels a pair of lips press against the side of her neck. The octoling then closed her eyes once again and lets out a pleasure-filled hum. Pearl heard this gesture from the octoling and continued to plant kisses on the girl's toned neck. Marina then opened one eye to look down at the inkling as she breathes through her parted lips. Pearl's smile grew more and more devious as then begins to gently nip at the girl's neck.

Marina lets out a sharp gasp and bites her bottom lip, not to get too loud that people from before would hear.

"P-Pearlie..." She moaned in mid-sentence as she feels Pearl's sharp teeth gently bite at her skin. "E-Easy on the t-teeth..." She finished her sentence with a whimper. Pearl chuckled darkly as she takes Marina's large hand and intertwines it with her own smaller pale one.

"No promises," Pearl purred as she continued to nip and bite at the girl's neck. However, after ten seconds passed, Pearl's craned neck was beginning to hurt a little because of the height difference. So she then stopped what she was doing, and then sits onto Marina's lap. The octoling looked up at her with dazed half-lidded eyes as Pearl chuckled a little at this expression that Marina was giving off. Pearl then begins to stroke Marina's tentacle-like hair at the base to down the more expressive tips. Marina lets out a hum feeling relaxed from Pearl's touch and she closes her eyes from the bliss feeling Pearl's fingers made themselves to the tips. The tips of the tentacles would curl and wrap themselves onto Pearl's fingers to indicate the inkling to not stop what she was doing. Then, Pearl places both of her hands onto both sides of Marina's face, cupping themselves onto the jawline. Pearl stops what she was doing to study Marina for a moment as the girl's unique green eyes fluttered back open to stare back into Pearl golden star-shaped eyes, and so, the inkling spoke up to the octoling below her in a soft voice.

"R-Rina...your so...beautiful... Y'know that?" Marina opened her eyes with half-lidded fashion as she stared back and smiled at the inkling by that compliment. However not for long after a shadow came up to them as both girls were getting closer to each other.

"Hey!---Ow!" A pained yelp interrupted both idols and came back down from their sensual and euphoric feelings and turned their heads to see who was bothering them. It was Marie and agent four.

"G-GUYS?!" Pearl immediately pulled away from Marina's lap and got up from the seat that Marina sat in. "Where the hell did you two even come from?!" Pearl shrilled in embarrassment as the ex-idol and the agent stood there.

"Sorry about her, Pearl. She just loves to but into people's conversations." Marie points out about the agent who was holding onto her upper waist in pain. "But, we came here to grab a bite to eat... And I see that both of you seem to be having a moment there before four here rudely intervened." Marie puts on a scowling glare at four who walked back over to the three cephalopods.

"Sorry guys... And I had no idea that both of you were dating." agent four then received another hit in the face but this time it was from Pearl, who was fuming in embarrassment and rage. "OW! What the---OW!" Four held her face after being vigorously slapped.

"How long were you standing there?!" Pearl screeched. Marina was looking away with eyes wide with embarrassment. Marie then looked at agent four for a bit then looked back at the smaller inkling.

"About a minute." Marie bluntly stated. Pearl then grabbed Marina which surprised the octoling a little bit as Pearl is now walking out of the restaurant with Marina's hand gripped tightly and fuming. 

"Way to go, four. You ran them off." Marie coldly states as she watches the two idols run out of the restaurant. The waiter walked up and wondered where the two girls went from previously. Marie then speaks up, telling them that she and four will take their place since they know each one of another. However, once the duo reached the outside, Pearl was almost on the verge of tears and lets go of Marina's hand. Marina rubbed her almost numb hand, trying to soothe the pain to at least get some blood flow in the hand. She looked at Pearl with concern as she walked over to the inkling.

"Pearlie? Are you OK? Why did you---?" Before Marina could finish her sentence, Pearl turned over with tears streaming down her cheek. This made the octoling even more concerned for her smaller friend.

"Because! They came at the wrong time when we were... We were..." Pearl couldn't get any more words out of her mouth as she lowered her head and squeezes her balled hands tighter. Things couldn't get any worse for the idol. She wanted this so badly, even if it means that she has to have a romantic setting to it. She has spent so much money worth all now flushed down the toilet because people that she was friends with, intervened with their moment together. But, she then feels a pair of arms wrap around her which this shuts her up about her angry rant.

"Wha-what are you...?" before she could say anything else, Marina silenced her.

"Shhh... It's OK..." Marina calmly claims. She was hugging Pearl as she presses the inkling against her softly. "I had a great time with you, Pearlie. That's all that matters. Thank you for bringing me out here tonight." Marina finishes as she kisses Pearl on the lips, which the inkling sort of winced a bit from the feeling, yet she instinctively kissed the octoling back. That wave of bliss came back to both girls, but mainly Pearl who enjoyed this. Not before long Pearl didn't realize that Marina has placed her down onto the passenger's seat of the car before she heads over to the driver's seat. Pearl's eyes fluttered open after a couple of seconds, realizing she is no longer in the other girl's hold. She knew her and the octoling were in public, so it was understandable. The euphoria high settled down after a couple of minutes into the drive when she turned her head to look at Marina, who was uncontrollably smiling through it. Yet, Pearl couldn't help but smile also. She has never been happier kissing her partner that has worked with her ever since they've met.

Then another thought flooded her mind, which she sighed a little bit. They were gonna have to talk about this when they got home.


End file.
